An electric lamp or light fixture has a housing having a bottom wall or floor, side walls and a light outlet opening that is covered by a translucent lens or cover, preferably transparent. The housing holds at least one electric light source as well as at least one reflector by means of which the light emitted by the light source are directed out through the outlet opening.
Such lamps are known in the prior art. Such lamps are for example embedded in a floor. The lens is mounted flush and is robust enough to walk on or even drive over with a vehicle.